nintendofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nintendo Switch
3 de marzo de 2017 3 de marzo de 2017 3 de marzo de 2017 3 de marzo de 2017 15 de agosto de 2017 1 de diciembre de 2017 1 de diciembre de 2017 |Generación = Novena |Precio = USA - 299,99$ JAP - 29.980¥ ESP - 329,99€ |Unidades vendidas = 32,27 millones de unidades (a 31 de diciembre de 2018) |Juego más vendido = Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 15,02 millones de unidades (a 31 de diciembre de 2018) |Especificaciones = Pantalla 6.2 pulgadas 1280x720 LCD Táctil Almacenamiento 32 GB internos Compatible con tarjetas micro sd de hasta 2 TB Procesamiento NVIDIA Tegra Conectividad 2.4/5GHz 802.11ac Wi-Fi 1 puerto USB 3.0 2 puertos USB 2.0 Conector USB-C |Controles = Joy-Con Amiibo Mando Pro de Nintendo Switch |Predecesora = Wii U Nintendo 3DS |Fabricante = Nintendo }} La Nintendo Switch (en japonés: y conocida en su desarrollo como NX) es una consola híbrida desarrollada por Nintendo, y la séptima consola de sobremesa que desarrolla la compañía. Fue oficialmente presentada en octubre de 2016, y se lanzó el 3 de marzo de 2017. La Switch es una consola portátil con forma de tableta que puede ser insertada en una base conectada al televisor para usarla como consola de sobremesa, lo que la hace híbrida. A pesar de esta característica, Nintendo la promociona como una consola de sobremesa en vez de una consola portátil diciendo que es la substituta de Wii U y no de Nintendo 3DS. La Switch incluye dos controles inalámbricos desechables, cuyo nombre es Joy-Con, que pueden ser utilizados individualmente o en un mando o pantalla. Una revisión portátil de la consola, llamada Nintendo Switch Lite, se anunció el 10 de julio de 2019, con un estreno previsto en septiembre de ese año. Historia Una de las últimas acciones de Satoru Iwata como presidente de Nintendo antes de su muerte en julio de 2015 fue promover que la compañía crearía juegos móviles, formando una alianza con la proveedora japonesa DeNA, en marzo de 2015. Iwata reconoció que el videojuego móvil estaba creciendo rápidamente y quería llevar a las propiedades intelectuales de Nintendo a ellas sin comprometer su integridad. Durante una conferencia de prensa el 17 de marzo de 2015, Nintendo acabó por confirmar que estaba desarrollando una plataforma llamada NX, descrita como un concepto totalmente nuevo. Nintendo aclaró que NX no sería un reemplazamiento directo de las ya existentes Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, que se lanzaron en 2011 y 2012 respectivamente. En una entrevista con Asahi Shimbum, el nuevo presidente de Nintendo, Tatsumi Kimishima, aclaró que NX proveería "una nueva forma de jugar" que "tendría mayor impacto que Wii U". Él creía que Wii U perdería ventas con el lanzamiento de NX, pero que ésta no sería un reemplazo directo de Wii U. En una reunión de inversores el 27 de abril de 2016, Nintendo anunció que NX sería lanzada mundialmente en marzo de 2017. Nintendo no mostró el hardware de NX en el E3 2016, celebrado en junio del mismo año, aunque anunció que The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, originalmente anunciado como un exclusivo de Wii U, se lanzaría tanto para Wii U como para NX. En una junta de accionistas después de la conferencia, Shigeru Miyamoto mencionó que la compañía sabía que los competidores podrían copiar ideas de NX si la presentaban demasiado pronto. Al mes siguiente, empezaron a surgir rumores sobre la naturaleza de NX, las cuales sugerían que sería un dispositivo híbrido diseñado tanto para casa como para el exterior, y que incluiría controles desechables. Se especuló que la plataforma utilizaría una Nvidia Tegra, la cual se utiliza para teléfonos móviles. Algunos de estos rumores fueron confirmados por patentes de Nintendo. thumb|left|290px|Lista de las primeras empresas que apoyaron Switch.El 20 de octubre de 2016, Nintendo lanzó el tráiler que oficialmente reveló el dispositivo y su nombre final: Nintendo Switch, y confirmó que iba a ser un dispositivo híbrido. El presidente de Nintendo of America, Reggie Fils-Aime enfatizó en la capacidad de darles a los jugadores la posibilidad de jugar en casa o fuera, y anotó que dejaría a los desarrolladores crear nuevos tipos de juegos. Al momento del lanzamiento del tráiler, Nintendo no proveyó más detalles de las características o especificaciones de la consola, aunque dejó anunciado un evento de prensa para mostrar las especificaciones finales, el precio de venta al público y la línea de juegos de lanzamiento para el 12 de enero de 2017. El evento fue emitido en todo el mundo revelándose los anteriores datos, junto con otros datos técnicos de software y hardware (confirmando una versión con Joy-Con rojo y otro azul); y contó con varios eventos de prueba después de él, como un Nintendo Treehouse. Post-lanzamiento Después de su lanzamiento, la consola recibió una gran aceptación por parte del público. Desde el mes de abril, la falta de componentes en el mercado provocó que la consola se viera en escasez en gran parte del mundo. No obstante, las ventas de la consola han superado a las expectativas de la propia compañía, quien confía en un brillante futuro. La escasez de consolas se subsanó en otoño. On June 20, 2017, the 3.0 update was released, it added the possibility to choose new profile icons inspired by Splatoon 2. It also allows the user to add their friends from the Wii U, 3DS and mobile games friend lists, to register a specific channel to receive News for specific games, receive notifications when your friends go online, to find controllers within El 20 de junio de 2017, la actualización 3.0 fue lanzada, añadiendo la posibilidad de elegir nuevas imágenes de perfil inspiradas en Splatoon 2. También permite añadir amigos de Wii U, Nintendo 3DS y Teléfonos inteligentes, suscribirse a los canales de noticias, recibir notificaciones de la conexión de amigos, encontrar mandos mediante la función de vibración, cambiar el orden de los usuarios desde el menú, cambiar el sonido del sistema desde el menú rápido, cambiar los colores de la pantalla y conectar un teclado al dock para escribir cuando la consola esté en él. El 19 de octubre de 2017, la actualización 4.0 fue lanzada. Añadió la posibiliad de elegir nuevos iconos de perfil inspirados en Super Mario Odyssey y The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. La actualización también permitió la captura de vídeo en ciertos videojuegos, transferir datos de guardado entre consolas y la posibilidad de reservar juegos desde Nintendo eShop. Hardware thumb|360px|Caja con Joy-Con coloridos y su contenido (que se repite en la versión original).La Nintendo Switch es descrita como una consola híbrida, tanto portátil como de sobremesa, permitiendo a los jugadores alternar entre jugar en una televisión con la consola en sí, o jugar fuera de casa con una pantalla y controles desechables. Entre sus varios detalles se encuentran: *Falta de bloqueo regional, que permite a los jugadores probar videojuegos de todo el mundo por primera vez. *Servicio online, inicialmente gratis, pero después pide que se compre el servicio. Al pagarlo se cuenta con chat de voz y se recibe un juego clásico de un mes (algunos con online). Se permite jugar hasta ocho personas por Wi-Fi. *Batería de 2 a 6 horas (dependiendo del juego, recargable con USB tipo C), memoria NAND de 32GB (que se puede aumentar con microSD hasta 2TB), 6,2 pulgadas y resolución de 1280×720. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild durará 3 horas en su modo portátil, por ejemplo. *Los juegos vienen en cartuchos re-escribibles (más pequeños que los de una 3DS) para facilitar la portabilidad. También habrán juegos digitales, pero no habrá retrocompatibilidad. *thumb|Controles de Nintendo Switch.|300pxLa consola cuenta con dos mandos Joy-Con, el Dock que permite jugar en el televisor, un Joy-Con Grip para sujetar la consola, un cargador de corriente eléctrica, un cable HDMI, y dos correas para los mandos. Se venderán estos productos por separado, siendo que se venden Joy-con individuales y en pares, además de un Nintendo Switch Pro Controller (parecido a los mandos clásicos, con lector NFC). *Cuenta con tres modos de juego: el modo televisor, modo portátil (con los controles al lado de la pantalla) y el modo sobremesa (la pantalla menor apoyada en el soporte). La pantalla de la Switch es táctil dependiendo de la aplicación. *Los Joy-Con se separan de la consola, tienen sensores de movimiento, son de uso individual o doble, poseen acelerómetro, botón de capturas y LEDs (además de los botones clásicos). *Pueden crearse hasta ocho cuentas en la consola y el usuario podrá entrar a la eShop del país marcado en la misma. *En el futuro habrá servicio de transmisión en directo, opción de grabar videos y compatibilidad con otros controles, aunque por el momento no se podrá jugar con mandos de otras consolas. *Al usar un microSD los contenidos descargados se mantienen en esta y los datos de guardado en la memoria, al menos que se tenga solo esta última, lo que hace que se guarde todo allí. *No será compatible con Miiverse, pero contará con redes sociales y un creador de Miis. Estos pueden crearse desde ajustes o perfil y cuentan con nuevas características como opciones para el rostro, colores de piel y cabello; pero al mismo tiempo dejan de ser obligatorios como foto de perfil, no se les puede dar un cumpleaños, un creador, compartirlos, copiarlos y ponerlo en favoritos. Lista de juegos más vendidos *Actualizado al 30 de junio de 2019 * Nota: En esta lista solo aparecen videojuegos que hayan superado el millón de unidades. **La ventas incluyen tanto el formato físico como digital. Videos First Look at Nintendo Switch|Primer tráiler de Nintendo Switch. Nintendo Switch - La consola doméstica que va contigo|Explicando la Nintendo Switch. Nintendo Switch - Juega cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras|Tráiler de la consola y 1-2-Switch. Nintendo Switch - Apertura de la caja con Satoru Shibata|Descripción de la caja de la consola. Nintendo Switch First Time Use|Manual de primer uso. en:Nintendo Switch ru:Nintendo Switch pt-br:Nintendo Switch Categoría:Videoconsolas Categoría:Nintendo Switch